Counter-Strike Operation Golden Path
by Will the Bald Eagle
Summary: As the world started to get terrorized by "Phoenix", the new and more cruel group of ISIS, what can stop them from dominating the world?(DISCONTINUED)
1. The attack

**This is my first story.**

2025, October 10th, Iran Birjand

"This is wolf, we have a visual on target, do you copy?" An heavily armed sniper said in the radio.

"Copy that, wait for order." The commander in an abandoned building was looking straight at their enemy, the Phoenix .

ISIS has been defeated by United State of America but the force of Phoenix has risen and spread all over the world. The SCTF, Specialized Counter-Terrorism Force, was the only one left standing out of all the CT forces.

After a few minutes, the leader of Phoenix came out of a building followed by some terrorists. The commander Gabe Immediately spotted him and said to wolf," Fire at him, the world is in your hand, make the shot count!"

But he didn't hear a response" wolf fire at him do you copy?" Still no response. Little did he know that wolf was lying down on the ground with eyes opened wide, he was killed.

"we lost the connection with him, we have to make a move now, or we will lose this chance, squad Alpha and Bravo attack them on the front, Charlie block off their exit.

Squad Alpha and Bravo came out of the bush and ran towards the terrorist, and taking them down quickly. They were extremely well trained soldier who was carefully chosen for this mission.

"Enemies!" A terrorist said as he was shot by bullets. The leader wasn't even affected by this. He was casually walking down the road which made all CTs fire at him, but all the bullets was bounced off of his armor.

He took a jeep followed by 3 more jeeps and drove off to the exit which team Charlie was ambushing them.

"Firing rocket!" A CT said firing his SRAW which destroyed and flipped the first jeep. The terrorist in the jeeps start shoot at them with enhanced accuracy, some got killed while following the jeeps.

The terrorist reached the airport and immediately prepared a jet for transport. Charlie was greatly outnumbered by the terrorist that came out of the camp. Charlie setted up a bunker and called for reinforcement.

The plane took off and left Charlie fighting off the terrorists. Just as Charlie started to fall back, Alpha, Bravo, and Delta came to help out.

But it was too late, the jet took off in an insane speed, he was gone. The mission was failed. The SCTF killed all the terrorist and took over the airport.

 **please like and subscribe(youtube** **reference) and leave a review**


	2. HellRaiser

**Two chapters in a row, what a jumpstart.**

"Dang it, we lost them." The commander Gabe yelled at the sky.

"But sir, we've seted up a tracker on their jet and then we…" A soldier named Brett reported to Gabe but was rudely interrupted by him," It won't work, they blocked off the connection."

"By the way, I've assemble the elite soldier of SCTF to form a special squad against Phoenix." Gabe said as he took something out of his pocket.

"Here's the list of CT that I will inform which will be included in this squad. Squad leader: Rock. Squad team: Steel, Zed, Storm, Phillip, Minh. I was going to include Wolf but we found his body on his camping spot, apparently they know our attack strategy." Gabe took out a cigarette and lit it up," There is a new member of the SCTF, he just got here a few weeks ago, the training for him seemed to be ok, so he will be included in this squad. You can come out now." Gabe said as he looked at the transport plane the SCTF brought here.

"This is Will, codename "Bald Eagle", he will be included in this squad."

"Hello, My name is William, I used to work for GIGN, but they found my special talent and sent me here for training. I passed all of them, so I was lucky enough to join you guys."

"Look at you, you are so short, haha." Steel laughed at his height, Will didn't feel very pleasant to hear someone tease him on the first day of work.

"Shut up, Steel, you know you used to be as short as him, and we don't want any tension in this Squad." Rock stood up for him since he's the leader and he's the noob.

"A'ight, A'ight, don't have to yell at my face though." Steel said to Rock.

"Enough! Anyways, you guys should come up a name for this squad, remember, it has to sound deadly so they won't underestimate you.

We all huddled up together except Will since He just got in and don't know what to do.

"You got a name? I don't have much time." Gabe said as he kept tapping his foot.

"HellRaiser, yeah, we'll go for that name." Zed said to Gabe as Gabe's assistance wrote down that name."

"Nice name, I don't care. Anyways, let's head back to the base and talk more about it." Gabe got in the transport plane followed by the rest of the team.

United State of America, Hawaii.

After a 30 minutes of flight, the team reached the secret base underneath the island. The base itself is surrounded by 65 inch enhanced meta-steel and supported by titanium column. The Main entrance door is a copied version of world's biggest vault. Inside is heavily guarded by men in every corner and camera that is on 24 hours with backup battery which lasts 10 days and is changed every week. Basically, this base is unraidable. It is said to be able to withstand the explosion of a hydrogen bomb, even though the island will be wiped out, but the base will still be left standing.

Gabe typed the password and checked DNA. The door opened and a female voice was heard,"Welcome back, Commander Gabe." It didn't sound very robotic but somewhat charming.

Gabe went to a long table and sat down while the team all took a seat and sat down.

"So, I will be talking about the plan for this operation, you all must listen very carefully here." Gabe seriously said as his assistant took out a computer.

 **And there I am, a short but OP man.**


	3. Introducing

**These peoples are all bots in CS, so it is related.**

"All of you will be in included in the operation Golden Path, its objective is to destroy Phoenix before it does to the world, as I said you are the best of best, so I expect you to be crushing their faces." Gabe said to all of them.

"All right, let me assign you with the right gears. Rock, you will be a striker that carries all the advanced gear that isn't even shown to the world. Steel, you will be the engineer, capable of building and destroy objects with our new rad-bomb. Zed will be the sniper using our md-rail, it is a railgun if you don't know. Storm will be tank, you will be having the strongest gear in the world. Phillip will be rifleman, you can call in any kind of reinforcement if you need them. Minh will be a striker also. Will will be a scout since you have the fastest speed, we will be giving you the lightest gear, but it still quiet packs a punch." Gabe looked up as he finished the list on the computer.

"Any questions?" Gabe asked them as he is about to leave.

"No, sir." They all said in unison.

"All right, good. Your gear will be all in store at your left hand side there." Gabe pointed at a huge warehouse and left.

"Ok, boys, you know what to do." Rock said as he went to the pile of gears.

Rock is a tall man that served in military for 26 years ever since ISIS was formed in 1999. He is very experienced and always knows what he's doing. His face is covered in scars and beards which show his age. Anyone that goes against him will be sorry.

Steel wasn't very nice to anyone except Zed since Zed is very small and he feels like Zed is just someone to play with rather working with. He didn't like any beards on his face because he wanted to feel young and energetic.

Zed is just small, but he passes all the test just fine even with his body restrictions. He really like Steel because he feels he's the only friend he has. Zed used to get bullied in his school year and in military camp. He even wanted to commit suicide until Steel came to be his friend.

Storm is an extremely buff man with his muscles showing everywhere. He likes to where just a thin T-shirt so he can show off his muscle to everyone. He dosen't like to talk much since he always thinks about his workout and war. Storm doesn't like small peoples like Zed and Will, so he often just ignores them.

Phillip seemed to be just plain. He got into this squad just because he wanted to show his family that he isn't a war trash but an Global Elite. He always brags about his year serving in military, about how he kills any enemy he sees and that's true. Everyone here is capable of being an one-man army.

Minh is the strangest man out all of them. He doesn't like violence, so he joined military to stop the wars. That was what made sense to him, going to war even if he didn't want to. Minh likes to compare his muscle with Storm but always seem to be small. He apparently likes Chinese food, he says it's the best thing ever made and his teammate just looks at him weirdly.

Will is just short, that's all, he's short. He always get teased of being short in his school, but he just beat them up if they really pissed him off. He always wanted to be a the army because he wanted to beat people up without getting in trouble. He loves playing gun games, that's another reason why he wanted to join the military. He knows various military tactic used in the early and modern time.

 **Leave a review boss.**


	4. Who's that?

**please leave a** **review after you read.**

After a few days of preparing, the "Hellraiser" has finished their basic training and began their first mission.

"Our spy brought back some intel to us. It confirmed that some highly classified terrorists was roaming around Multan. I want to you to clear the area, and remember, this is not a simple walk, the intel states that all the terrorists are well-armed. With that being said, crush their skulls boys." Gabe took out a cigarette and lit it up, "I already prepared the ride, get ready."

After 30 minutes of flying, the team reached Multan, Pakistan. It used to be an enormous city with about 1 million population. Now, it's a ghost city. Houses were either abandoned or completely destroyed by the militants. Ashes of house and human were scattered around the street and made the road all grey and black. The only bright color to be seen was the orange color of flame that slowly swallows the city.

"Geez, what happened to this place?" Minh said with disgust.

"I don't know, at least I didn't do it." Will just shrugged.

"It could've been worse." Rock said coldly by showing his experience with war," You want this place to restore its glory? Then kill all the terrorist you see. That's the best we can do to help the place out."

Rock said and led his squad into an abandoned house," Alright, here's the plan: I'll send out drones to highlight all the targets in the area. After we find a suspicious target, Will will be scout out their hideout and report back."

Several drones were deploy and flew above the city, searching for anything that is moving with heat. "I picked up some signal." Steel showed Rock the heat signatures.

"No, that's just some scrubs patrolling around, don't mind them. Keep searching." Rock quickly recognized that they were just some casual terrorists.

"There are more peoples here." Zed said as Rock walked over to him and saw 10 terrorists talking to each other.

"Nope, they aren't the peoples we are looking for." Rock closely examined their face and said.

Suddenly, they all heard a voice outside. "What was that?" Will said as he picked up his gun.

He slowly approached the entrance and saw a man wearing a blue mask standing outside the house that they are in.

"That's him." Rock whispered as he saw the man outside matched the description," Ok, you remember the training."

Will jumped outside the window and shot him in the face before the man could even have time to react. The team then followed him outside and covered his back.

What they didn't know was that the target was playing with them all along. About thirty man came out of nowhere and pointed their weapon at them.

The man with a blue mask came out and said," So, I suppose that you are all looking for me. Here, have a gift." The man pulled out something broken and threw it at the team.

It was a broken drone. Steel looked at his controller and saw all of them lost connection. But Rock was still calm as ever," Wow, I can't believe you finally came out of your nest, Kannan."

"Good to see you again, Rock. It's been years." The man wearing blue mask named Kannan said to Rock. They've known each other for 5 years and no one was able kill each other because both side were not strong enough.

"I guess this is the end for you, Kannan." Rock said as he pointed his gun at Kannan, his teammate followed his action.

"No, no, no, It's yours." Kannan smiled mischievously as he ordered his men to fire.

 **Time for some action, baby.**


End file.
